Chance Injury
by Shadow38383
Summary: Rain plus running ends badly, luckily someone finds Kaoru when this happens. But will she let them help her?


**Read of few stories with this pairing so I thought I****'d make one. Hope you like.  
**

School had just ended, no problems throughout the day and Kaoru would have gone home happily...except for one minor problem.

"ITS RAINING!?" she shouted as she looked out the window.

"Looks like it, and no one brought an umbrella." Momoko commented as she unwrapped a lollipop.

"We could give the professor a call." Miyako suggested.

"Good idea." Momoko replied as Miyako pulled out her cell phone.

"Aww man!" a voice complained, causing the girls to turn their attention to the source, "What use is the weather guy if he can't tell us that it's going to rain!?"

"He did, Brick." his brother, Butch commented, "You just didn't watch the news to get the heads up."

"Luckily I did." the third brother, Boomer, commented as he handed his brothers an umbrella, "So here."

"Alright let's go." Butch commented as he got up.

"Actually...I uh...forgot to get something done." Boomer replied, "I'm going to wait- I mean, go finish it, so I'll be home late."

"You know, so will I." Brick added, "I've uh...got to arrange my locker." Brick mentally face palmed as he and Boomer got a suspicious look from Butch.

"Ok...oh crap it's about to start!" Butch replied before running out the door.

"How much longer!?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"Its going to be a few minutes, why are you in such a hurry?" Miyako asked.

"The World Cup is today!" Kaoru replied, "I don't want to miss a minute...FUCK! Its starting in ten!" Kaoru quickly grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door before her friends could try to talk her out of walking home in the rain. 'Bad time to forget my skateboard.' she thought to herself as she ran down the street. 'Five more blocks and I'm there!' Just as she rounded the corner to finish crossing those five blocks, her feet flew out from under her and she hit the ground with the back of her head first and everything went dark.

"Hey." a voice called out. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes to find Butch standing over her, his umbrella keeping the rain from falling on her. "Not the best time to take a nap on the street don't you think?" Kaoru sat up and was about to retort when a sudden pain in her head stopped her as Butch knelt next to her, "Here let me take a look."

"I don't need your help!" Kaoru snapped before grabbing her head in pain again, "Its bad enough that you know our real identity and go to our school, now you're going to insult me by helping me!?"

"The last thing I want to do is insult you." Butch replied, "You could have a concussion."

"...fine." Kaoru replied as she removed her hands from her head and let Butch check her, "...so what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a house with an uncurtained window and the TV set to the World Cup." Butch replied.

"Wait, why not just watch it with Mojo?" Kaoru asked.

"We got away from him." Butch replied, "Too many rules for our taste and...personal reasons. We pretty much live on the street now, behind the skate shop." Just as he was about to tell Kaoru that she was ok, he felt something other than the rain and her hair on his hand, "You're bleeding. We need to get you some bandages."

"I've got some at home." Kaoru replied while Butch helped her up, but she quickly put some distance between them, the quick motion caused her to stumble back into the wall and slide down.

"If you plan on getting home, you're going to have to let me help you." Butch said as he held out his free hand. Kaoru looked at him...or...the three of him before taking his hand (out of a lucky guess) and he pulled her up. Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder, nearly passing out, as Butch wrapped his arm around her waist for support.

"Which way?" Butch asked and Kaoru weakly pointed in her home's direction. After walking for a couple of minutes, Kaoru signaled Butch that they had arrived to her home as she took out her keys, taking a few stabs at the lock before managing to get the key in and entering. Butch sat her on the couch slowly while Kaoru felt around for the remote. "Even with a head injury, you're still not going to miss the game are you?" Butch asked.

"Shut up and get the bandages." Kaoru replied with a small grin, "They're in the bathroom...down the hall." Butch nodded as he left to collect the bandages. When he came back, he found Kaoru watching the preparations for the game, but her eyes were nearly closed.

"Kaoru, wake up!" Butch warned, "Its not a good idea to fall asleep with a head injury, you might not wake up again! Here, I found some painkillers." Butch placed a couple of pills in Kaoru's hand and began to wrap her head in the bandages, making it look like she had a head band on.

"Hey...Butch." Kaoru called out, "...thanks."

"No Problem." Butch replied as he finished patching her up, "Guess I'll leave you to rest and watch the game." He got up and headed for the door when Kaoru's voice stopped him.

"Hey...you can stay and watch the game if you want." she called out.

"You sure?" he asked as he sat next to her, "Might give your family the wrong idea."

"They're out of town," Kaoru replied, "don't remember why though as they told me everything when I was half asleep."

"I know that feeling." Butch laughed.

"You...you said you guys are homeless now?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah...but as long as we stick together, we'll be alright." Butch replied.

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"Well...to a point." he replied, "I'd like to eat something else other than school food and left over pizza from the pizzeria across the skate shop."

'...is he for real?' Kaoru asked herself before sneezing, "Crap, I should take a shower before I catch a cold. Just how long was I out there?"

"Don't know." Butch replied, "When I turned the corner, you were already passed out on the ground." Kaoru turned back to the TV and saw a countdown timer appear on the screen.

"Alright, I've got ten minutes...if I had known they were going to delay another ten." she commented, mumbling the second half, "I'm going to take a quick shower, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge, and if I hear you even come close to the door I'll snap your neck!" With that, Kaoru got off the couch, went into another room, came out with a towel, and left for the bathroom.

'I wasn't even thinking about it, and now she got the idea in my head.' Butch thought to himself before realizing that he'd have to change her bandages again, 'Oh well, its not like its that hard anyways.' he thought to himself, 'She looks cute when she's being patched up.' Just as three minutes were left before the game, a loud thud caught Butch's attention. "Uh-oh...Kaoru?" he called out before hearing a groan. Butch grabbed the bandages, made his way to the doorway of the bathroom, and knocked on the door, "Kaoru, are you alright?"

"B-butch?" Kaoru called out.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I blacked out for a second and now I...I can't get up." she replied.

"What do I do?"

"..."

"Kaoru?"

"...I'm going to need your help." Butch couldn't help but notice that the room temperature rose dramatically...wait...that's his face.

"Uhh...I think I-"

"No...you heard me right." Kaoru interrupted with a sigh.

"O-ok. Just tell me when you're ready..." Butch replied. He could hear some movement before Kaoru gave him the ok to go inside. When he opened the door he found Kaoru in the tub, holding her forehead and covered with her towel from the chest down, falling short of her knees. Butch helped her stand and get out of the tub, then closed his eyes and looked away while Kaoru used him as support to stand as she put on her clothes. Butch couldn't help the old innocent peek, managing to watch her finish clothing herself as she slipped on a pair of cargo shorts and quickly looked away before she could catch him. 'She really does hide quite a body.' he thought to herself. Before they left, Butch had her sit on the toilet as he re-bandaged her head.

"You talk about this, and you die on the spot!" Kaoru threatened. Butch simply chuckled as he noticed a red tint on her cheeks, finished with the bandaging before helping her stand and walk over to the couch, in time to watch the game start. Five minutes into the game, they were interrupted by a knock at the door, causing them to look at each other with confusion. Butch got up and answered the door to find his brother Brick and Momoko at the door way.

"Butch?" Momoko asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same." Butch replied.

"Brick here offered to walk me home after Kaoru left." Momoko replied, causing Brick to blush, "Boomer did the same for Miyako."

"So that's why you two stayed behind." Butch teased, "Wait. where's Boomer?"

"He and Miyako went to the park since the rain eased up." Momoko replied, "You know they were actually going out without telling us?"

"Momoko?" a voice called. The three of them turned to see Kaoru behind them, leaning on the wall to keep her balance.

"Kaoru!? What happened!?" Momoko exclaimed.

"I...slipped on my way home." Kaoru replied embarrassingly, "Butch found me and helped me home. Anyway, what's up?"

"I just came to make sure you made it home alright." Momoko replied, "Oh and Brick...explained what happened, Butch." Butch looked at them questioningly. Kaoru was distracted by an occurrence on the TV.

"Thanks to Momoko and Miyako, who convinced the professor, we've got a temporary home...the lab." Brick explained.

"Really?" Butch asked, "That's awesome!" Butch was about to thank Momoko, when Kaoru's voice interrupted him.

"Go, go, go, go! Go! Go!" Kaoru was chanting. Butch quickly returned to his spot next to her and saw that his team was nearing the opponent's goal and he joined Kaoru's chanting.

"GO! GO! GO! GOOAALLL!" they cheered.

"Looks like you guys aren't going anywhere soon." Brick commented.

"That's right, so take a seat or take a hike!" Kaoru replied without looking away from the screen.

"Huh? You could just ask-"

"Brick, shut up! I can't hear!" Butch added, his eyes glued to the screen as well. Brick and Momoko looked at each other before shrugging and leaving Kaoru and Butch to cheer for their team.

Once the game ended, Kaoru realized just how tired she was.

"Hey, is it bad to fall asleep now?" she asked.

"I think its safe." Butch replied, "Are you- OOF!" Butch was cut off as Kaoru slammed a pillow against his stomach before it landed on his lap and her head followed.

"Good, 'cause I'm too tired to move." she said sleepily before she closed her eyes, "Wake me when I'm better."

"Might be a while." Butch replied with a grin.

"Whatever." Kaoru commented, "Hey...thanks again...for today."

"Anytime." Butch replied before Kaoru began to cough.

'Fuck...well, it looks like I'll have to hold you to that.' she thought with a smile before falling asleep.


End file.
